Promise
by Eddy13
Summary: The day of her wedding, Kim recalls something she forgot long ago.


**A/N: This is a plot bunny that wouldn't stop biting me, so I decided to feed it. I'm sure you've all been there. Anyway, I hope this tides you all over as I won't be in a position to write stories for some time. However, I should be able to use the time to come up with new ideas. Until then, enjoy this.**

* * *

**I.**

The sun was pouring in through the window of the bedroom. The young auburn haired woman stirred from the sunlight and slowly began to awaken as she stretched and yawned.

"Kimmie, wake up." Kim's mother said as she came into the room "It wouldn't do the bride good to be late for her own wedding".

Hearing those words, Kim instantly snapped awake and leaped out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she cried frantically "What time is it?! Where's my dress?! I have to get to the church!"

"Calm down, Kim." Anne said as she put her hands on her frazzled daughter's shoulders "We still got a few hours before the wedding."

After taking a few deep breaths, the bride-to-be relaxed before sitting on her bed.

"I'm alright, Mom" she said "I guess I'm just a little jumpy about today".

Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter with a smile "Well, considering the occasion, I think that's understandable. Still, it wouldn't be good for you to be a nervous wreck, especially for Ron".

"I know" Kim agreed "It's just, I never thought this day would come".

"You're not the only one" her mother said as she playfully shook her head "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment".

Kim smiled at the monarch "Thanks, Mom. For everything. You knew all along how Ron and I felt about each other, didn't you?"

Anne smiled sheepishly "Well, I had a feeling. I'm just glad you two realized it yourselves".

"Still" Kim said as she thought it over "It's kind of funny. I mean, I met the guy I'm going to marry at the age of four. "Who could've seen that coming?"

Anne then looked at her daughter before smiling "Actually, it's not as strange as you believe, Kimmie". She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book. "I found this while I was going through some stuff in the attic. I felt like reminiscing before the big day. Take a look what it says".

Taking the book, Kim looked over the cover and was surprised by the title:

**Diary Of Kim Possible**

Seeing the confused look on her daughter's face, Mrs. Possible decided to explain.

"You may not remember this, but we got you that book while you were a child. We wanted you to hone your writing skills at an early age. Take a look at what some of the things you wrote".

Her curiosity peaked, Kim decided to look through the book and see what she had written in her childhood.

**6-07-93**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, I went to preschool and I met my first friend. His name is Ron Stoppable, and he is very nice. I think we are going to be best friends. **

Kim couldn't help but be impressed that she was able to write so well as a four year old. Turning to a random page, she read another entry.

**5-10-94**

**Dear Diary,**

**Ron and I had fun today, like always. Some of the other boys tease him for hanging out with me, but he doesn't mind. I hope he won't think I'm icky when we're adults.**

Kim shook her head at that last line, chuckling a little. She then turned to another page.

**9-07-95**

**Dear Diary,**

**Ron and I had another sleepover. We were at his house this time, though for some reason, Daddy prefers it when we're at own house. **

Giggling to herself, Kim turned to the final entry of the book.

**4-08-96**

**Dear Diary, **

**I made Ron promise that one day, we would get married, and he said yes! One day, I'm going to be Misses Kim Stoppable. Sounds nice.**

Kim did a double take, then a tripe take, but it still said the same thing. 'Misses Kim Stoppable'. Her eyes wide, Kim didn't even notice the book falling out of her hands. Slowly, she turned to her mother who had a smile on her face.

"Mom" Kim said slowly "Is this a joke?"

"No, Kimmie" Anne replied "It's all true. I remember that day clearly. You came into the house yelling 'Mommy! Daddy! Ron and I are going to get married one day!' Your father was fortunate that I had my defibrillator that day. I assured your father that you were too young to know what you were talking about, but for some reason, I felt the idea was kind of cute. I guess that's what gave me the idea that you two would make a nice couple.

"B-But" Kim stuttered "How come I don't remember any of that?"

"Well, you were young, and you may have forgotten about it" her mother answered "Still, I think if you try hard enough, you'll remember it".

Taking her mother's advice, Kim concentrated, and it was then that her eyes widened as she instantly recalled the memories of that day.

**II.**

_Seven year old Kim and Ron were playing under a tree, chasing each other. After running themselves exhausted, they collapsed under the tree._

"_Ron" Kim said after catching her breath._

"_Yeah, KP?" the seven year old blond asked._

_Kim's face flushed. She always enjoyed that nickname. "Will we always be friends?"_

"_Of course, Kim" Ron said positively "Why wouldn't we?"_

"_Still, I want to make sure that we're friends forever"._

"_How?"_

"_Easy" the little girl replied "By getting married"._

_"Aren't we a little young to be thinking about marriage?" Ron asked._

"_Ron, we're seven. We're practically grown up!" the auburn girl said "We've got to start thinking about the future! Now, I want you to promise me that when we're old enough, we'll get married. Okay?"_

_Ron looked at the face of his best friend and saw that her lips were puckered and her eyes were glassy. She looked like she was pouting like a puppy._

"_Oh, okay" Ron agreed with a nod._

"_Yay!" Kim said happily before giving Ron a hug "Oh, thank you, Ron!" Without even thinking, Kim brought her lips to the boy's mouth. _

_It only lasted for a split second, but the two young children felt something they never experienced before. And it felt good. Eventually, Kim realized what she was doing and pulled away._

"_Hmm. You know, I don't see what the big deal is about kissing girls" Ron admitted "Actually, I think you're quite good at it"._

_Kim couldn't help but_ _giggle_.

**III.**

After the memories of that day flashed through her head, Kim turned back to her mother.

"I…I remember" she began "I remember that day. After kissing him, I felt strange, but in a good way. Now I know what it was. He wasn't just my first friend, he was my first crush".

Anne smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot all about that" Kim said as she shook her head before turning to her mother "Do you suppose that's what really I decided to date him?"

"I wouldn't guess otherwise, Kimmie" Mrs. Possible responded before looking at the clock "Oh, my. Look at the time. We gotta get you ready for your big day".

**IV.**

The church bells rang as Kim and Ron came out, hand in hand. Ron looked more handsome than ever in his tuxedo as Kim was a vision of radiant beauty in her wedding gown.

The two walked down to Sloth, which had cans tied to the back of it courtesy of Jim and Tim. Allowing Ron to drive, Kim got into the passenger seat as he got into the driver seat. Everyone waved the newlyweds off as they sped off. Once they were out of sight, Kim planted a passionate kiss on her new husband's lips.

"Uh, thanks" Ron said "But, what was that for?

"Thanks…for keeping your promise".


End file.
